hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Crickett’s Stress Busters
The first entry of The Belles Blog, featured on the Bluebell Website. ---- Crickett's Stress Busters Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the very first BlueBell Belles Blog! Since AnnaBeth is going to be super busy with her new Memory Matron duties (we still love you, Lemon! You’ll get em next time!), the rest of us Belles will be taking over. This week we’re kicking off with a blog by me, Crickett! I’m not giving my last name because people are always saying you shouldn’t do that on the internet. Hello out there internet people! Anyway, the big event going on for the Belles right now is LEMON BREELAND’S WEDDING!! I don’t know why I’m telling y’all, of course everyone in the county knows about the impending marriage of BlueBell’s power couple. Lately we’ve been putting our noses to the grindstone making sure everything is perfect! Or rather, we would like to be doing that, but Lemon has been sort of… monopolizing the tasks (not that I blame you, Lemon! It is your wedding after all! We love you girl!). I’m starting to feel bad for my friend Lemon (but your hair is a constant A+!). The poor Belle is so stressed out that she can barely see straight. It can be a little hard to talk to her (or to talk at all) when she gets like this (we know you’re stressed, Lemon, and sometimes I talk too much anyway!). Therefore, I decided to present a few relaxation tips for Southern ladies. Just to put out there so people can read. Maybe spread around to other people that might not necessarily have time to visit the new Belle Blog. If they’re so inclined. TIP #1 Shelling Pecans I know this sounds more like work than relaxation, but bear with me here. Any child born of the South has fond memories of pecan season. Shimmying around in your grandma’s yard under the shade of the big pecan tree, snatching up those nuts and filling baskets and baskets of the little things. Now that you’re a grown up you should let the little ones gather the pecans for you. Once they’ve done the hard work then you can get down to the soothing activity. Because really, sitting around your porch with a bunch of baskets and a couple lady friends, a few glasses of lemonade, shelling pecans and chatting as the afternoon makes way into evening… is there really any better way to spend an afternoon? Plus once you’re done you could take your pecans over to Agnes at the Butter Stick and, if you ask real, real nicely, she might make a couple pecan pies for you and your family! TIP #2 Playing with Puppies The Davis family dog just had a big old litter of golden retriever puppies and they’re just getting so fluffy. Mr. and Mrs. Davis are both busy, hardworking folks. Maybe you and a friend should stop by and offer to puppy sit. No one can get mad when they’re in the middle of a puppy pile. TIP #3 Ask Your Friends for Help You have a handful of very eager, very talented young ladies willing to help you. You don’t have to do everything yourself. All you need to do is say something and they’re there! You were there when they were putting together their own… big events. So just call them! That’s all I’m saying! Hope those relaxation tips are helpful! And remember to let anyone who’s really stressed out right now know about them. Especially anyone you might know that might be crazed about a major upcoming event. I’m just trying to help. Till next time! Category:The Belles Blog